


I can't title for shit: an autobiography

by Avid_sinner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, I dont know shit about dicks, I feel dirty to tag, M/M, Rutting, Virgin Enjolras, make out sessions, this is actually very tame tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_sinner/pseuds/Avid_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a prompt on the kink meme from like 2013, its 2am, and I didn't edit or re read just wrote it all in one go, Fight me.</p><p>Enj is innocent™ </p><p>Enj and R start dating and Enjolras really wants Grantaire to kiss him but Grantaire is very sweet and is worried about over stepping a boundary cue some fun makeouts and awkward smut which I don't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't title for shit: an autobiography

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like 20 minutes debating if I should post on anon but here
> 
> Note: Don't use fiction as a learning experience this is probably extremly incorrect and not an accurate depiction of how anatomy works lol

Enjolras was a virgin, so Grantaire has always been very hesitant to try anything or bring it up still dazed from the shock of Holy-fuck-truck-I'm-dating-enjolras-don't-fuck-it-up and not wanting to overstep a boundary or scare Enj away. 

Grantaire and Enjolras had been sitting on the couch when Enjolras suddenly asked.

"Why haven't you kissed me?" Grantaire made a wounded noise. 

"What"

"You haven't kissed me," He explained. Grantaire blinked four times.

"No?" 

"It's been a long time and shouldn't couples kiss by now?" E asked tentatively. Grantaire took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked slowly and carefully as if Enjolras was an easily startled animal. 

"I wouldn't stop you," He replied shyly. Grantaire  
Nodded before moving across the couch and gently moving his hand out to trace Enjolras's jaw line before cupping his cheek. Enjolras sighed softly at the feeling, nervous.

Enjolras never had any interest in romance or sex. His parents never ones for affection. It was a distraction and he needed to learn to live without it. Enjolras had accepted as normal avoiding all forms of physical contact, and focussing on his studies. 

When he met overly affection Courfeyrac he didn't handle it well. Courf had tried to hug him and when Enjolras panicked he punched him before running off. Later he apologised of course but courf just learnt, much to his own distress, that enj didn't like touch. Something new to him. Now Enjolras was no longer completely sworn off. A friendly shoulder pat, Ferre and courf putting their arm around him and sometimes he would indulge in a hug. But for the most part, he lived free of all forms of physical affection and was okay with it. 

Until he started dating Grantaire. A hot grumbling sensation would build in his chest whenever he saw Bahorel go straight up to Grantaire and engage in one of their 'bro' hugs or when eponine and R cuddled at movie nights. Jealousy, an unfamiliar emotion which had slowly begun to spur his thoughts. He slowly started to crave it, more and more. Sitting closer on the couch. Inviting him over more. He figured Grantaire would do something eventually so he waited and waited and ..nothing happened. 

Grantaire moved his hands down from enjolras' cheeks to his shoulders and started to lean in. Enjolras became more flustered and nervous the closer he got. Chanting don't sneeze don't sneeze in his head, he closed his eyes and tilted his head mimicking Grantaire. Until agonisingly slow their lips softly came in to contact. It was much more gentle then he anticipated and wanted, their lips barely grazing each other's. But Enj was giddy. He felt special, he felt loved and happy. 

In his excitement he leant in further intent on deepening the kiss and knocked their heads together. Grantaire laughed before kissing him deeply this time without hurting each other. Enjolras waved his hands threw grantaires hair whose hands moved from his shoulders down to wrap around his waist bringing them closer so Enjolras was almost in his lap. 

Enjolras was overwhelmed but didn't dare make any act to stop. He couldn't help but moan in to the kiss. Grantaire froze, before something started in him to kiss with even more fervour, desperate to make that sound arise again, and it did, a lot. Grantaire moved his hands up under Enjolras's t-shirt feeling the soft skin of Enjolras's mid drift before moving up to his chest, rubbing circles around his nipples. Finally he decided to take the shirt off, he moved his hands back down before tugging at the bottom. He broke away from the kiss.

"Can I take this off?" Enjolras nodded quickly and moved his hands to cross over the ends, Grantaire put his large rough hands over Enjolras's elegant and dainty ones helping him lift the shirt. 

Once off, Enj threw it across the room carelessly. He went to kiss again but Grantaire backed away to admire Enjolras's now exposed torso. He leaned forward and Enjolras leaned forward again expecting a kiss but just before their lips met Grantaire moved away slightly placing small kisses on his cheek. Enjolras whined and Grantaire chuckled peppering Enjolras's jaw with light kisses and his eyelashes batting against Enjolras cheek leaving little butterfly kisses. He slowly made his way down to the base of Enjolras's neck, sucking at the delicate and soft skin until he left a mark while Enjolras moaned. He placed a light kiss to the mark almost possessively before moving down to Enjolras's chest. 

Bringing the left nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it suckling gently and every now and then brushing his teeth lightly against it. Enjolras moaned in quick succession pushing his chest out for easy access. He tangled his hands in Grantaires hair again as he continued moaning and groaning. Making sounds he didn't know he could. 

Grantaire stopped and looked up at him smiling lightly. Enjolras's face and chest were flushed, he had a dazed and pleading look in his eye, his mouth wet and red from the kiss, his hair all over the place and he was trembling slightly. Grantaire leaned up and placed a light kiss on Enjolras's forehead, realising how fast he was going and not wanting to overwhelm the younger man. Enjolras's eyes fluttered shut as Grantaire gently placed kisses all over his face. Slowly Enjolras's breathing became lighter and slower. Grantaire took that as a sign to make sure he was okay and move on. 

"Are you alright?" He asked lightly. Enjolras opened his eyes staring right into grantaires. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm just.. New to this. All of this," he awkwardly tried explaining gesturing to him and Grantaire. Grantaire nodded listening to him intently and pressed another kiss to Enjolras's cheek. 

"Tell me if it's too much," Enjolras nodded. Grantaire brought their foreheads together.

"It's not," Enjolras said. He moved his hand to the back of taires head stroking the short not quite curly yet hairs fondly.

"It feels really good... Pleasurable? It's just overwhelming, a bit," Grantaire nodded before moving his hands down to Enjolras's jean zip. 

"Is this okay? Can I take them off?" Enjolras swallowed thickly and nodded. 

"I- can you as well? Yours, your clothes I mean," he stuttered. Grantaire smiled slightly at seeing usually so articulate Enjolras stuttering trying to explain his feelings and wants. A sense of pride filling him to know he caused it. 

Grantaire moved his hand away from the zipper to take his shirt off, feeling slightly insecure at his soft, squishy stomach compared to Enjolras's softly muscled stomach. He pushed the thought from his mind though taking off his pants. 

Leaving his boxers on he moved forwards and leaned over Enjolras. He propped himself up on his side next to Enjolras moving with one hand to undo Enjolras's zipper. He got up to tug down the pants and put them on the floor giggling slightly at Enjolras's French flag boxer briefs. Enjolras flushed red and crossed his legs slightly.

"I forgot about, um, them." He said looking at the suddenly interesting wall as opposed to grantaires face. 

"They're very cute and patriotic," Grantaire reassured him before leaning down to kiss him again. Slowly he built it up from the soft kiss, to exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, Grantaire moaned a lot during that part feeling honoured and unbelievably happy at the intimacy of the act. Eventually things started to get fast again as Grantaire pressed his hips down into Enjolras's who moaned loudly. This encouraged Grantaire to grind down harder moving their clothed erections down against each other. Both of them moaning from the friction. 

"Grantaire.." Enjolras started, he wasn't sure how he was going to continue but it felt appropriate. So he said it again and again the name falling out of his mouth like a soft prayer. Slurred together from his mind clouded from pleasure. 

Pleasure, A wave of it began to build in his lower stomach. Grantaire moved his hand down to stroke Enjolras but before he reached the waistband the wave crashed. Enjolras breathed in quickly and deeply holding it as he felt overcome by the overwhelming sensation. The wave spreading all over his body making his toes curl and back arch, leaving his mouth agape, his eyes shut tightly and his eyebrows drawn together. He slowly opened his eyes to see Grantaire staring at him as if he was a rare artwork the most beautiful he had ever seen. As he slowly came down from the high and small waves of distant pleasure rolled over him softly leaving him in a giddy glowing feeling. He felt as if he were floating. The wet patch in his boxer briefs a tell tale sign of what had happened. A rouge blush tinged his cheeks as he realised. He opened his mouth to say something, struggling for a minute he eventually let out a embarrassed whine and covered his face with his hand. Grantaire moved the hand and cupped Enjolras's face with his own, kissing his cheek. 

"Don't be embarrassed," he tried to reassure him. Enjolras glared half heartedly, the blush covering his cheek ending any effect it might of otherwise had. 

"I'm sorry," Enjolras eventually said. Grantaire frowned.

"What for?" Enjolras glared at him putting in more effort that time. Enjolras shifted uncomfortably as the remains of his orgasm became sticky. 

"Enj, seriously, that was hot. You don't have to be embarrassed," he said with complete honesty. Pleased with himself that he could bring Enjolras such pleasure. He stood up and Enjolras sat up watching him leave the room. He reappeared with a damp cloth for him. He handed it to Enjolras coughing awkwardly. Enjolras took it gratefully and held it for a while looking at Grantaire expectantly. 

"Right, I'll just um," he said as he walked into the bathroom to let Enjolras to clean up and deal with his own issue. Enjolras exhaled gratefully before tugging off his boxer briefs to clean himself up cringing slightly at the sensitivity of the cloth against him. After he was clean he put the cloth and his underwear in the washing machine, getting new ones and re dressing himself. By the time he was done Grantaire came back out and started to dress again. He frowned and opened his mouth to apologise again. Grantaire saw and interrupted.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured quickly. Enjolras frowned deeper, unconvinced.

"Really," Grantaire said almost pleadingly.

"Giving you pleasure is enough for me, and I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do or weren't comfortable with," At that Enjolras smiled thankfully but still felt bad, Grantaire somehow picked up on that and said 

"If you want to make it up to me, cuddling is always fun,"

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible but enjoy some fluffy smut from a sex repulsed asexual
> 
> Fight me
> 
> So clice so bad


End file.
